wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Stone Roses
Check each location page's discussion tab - for screenshots and locations of each Stone Rose *'Locate Stone Rose in The Basilica- 1st Stone Rose' Right behind the spiral door. Just go behind it as soon as you enter the world. :) *'Locate Stone Rose in The Atheneum - 2nd Stone Rose' Go past the library and shop (the first two buildings on the right), go around back and look at the outer wall of the library in between the shop and library. *'Locate Stone Rose in The Necropolis - 3rd Stone Rose' With your back to the Drake Hatchery door go down the ramp to the right and keep right as you reach the bottom. Go behind the dead trees and stones. Can't miss it. *'Locate Stone Rose in Dragonspyre Academy - 4th Stone Rose' Go to where the Young BattleDrake is (near the portal from the Basilica) and head down the narrow corridor on the left as you're facing him. It's at the very end. *'Locate Stone Rose in The Tower Archives - 5th Stone Rose' when you go in stay on the left make the loop, it's beside the building on the left Credit to ShadowTwisted on the Wizard101 forums When you first enter the Tower Archives, stick to the left. If you stick with left, you really can't go wrong in finding it. Staying left will make you follow a "U" turn that leads down some stairs into a place with two big buildings on either side. Facing the back wall as you come down the stairs, head to the wall and to the left, you should see it poking out off the back wall. *'Locate Stone Rose in The Labyrinth - 6th Stone Rose' If you look at the map, you'll see a large tower in the lower right. The rose is sticking out of a large black rock in a corner behind the tower. *'Locate Stone Rose in The Crystal Grove - 7th Stone Rose' This is easy. When you find the Green crystal sample in the LOWER field of crystals, it's right there on your left. (its the top left quadrant, of that area). If you are doing the Miner's quest its in the second Crystal Patch you search in. *'Locate Stone Rose in The Grand Chasm - 8th Stone Rose' NOTE: To get this rose you must be in the Time Crystal instance/dungeon -Jadelynne Khaotix 11:53, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Now called The Grand Chasm Past As soon as you enter the past turn right and go all the way to the end of the hall. The flower is located on the right side of the last vault door on the left. Note: The flower is quite high up. This is the hallway outside - before you speak with or fight anyone. *'Locate Stone Rose in Dragon's Roost - 9th Stone Rose' This is extremely deceptive, there are TWO AREAS called Dragon's Roost, this stone rose is found in the first one. Go to Dragonspyre Academy and take your battle dragon at Dragon Claw ridge. As soon as you get off the dragon, go into the large Circle Room (Where you enter the Great Spyre instance level), turn left and go behind the wall (between the two spirit guards). Again take a left to the wall and follow the wall until you come to the next Stone rose in a very small slit area, you will not miss it. This rose is NOT found inside Dragon Roost area before entering the crown of fire. - Corwin Deathtamer - Level 50 Death Wizard *'Locate Stone Rose in The Crown of Fire' This one is easy to find, as soon as you enter room with Malistaire and his four undead protectors, go behind and around the four undead protectors to the very end corner and you will find the rose. It is on the left side (across from where you inter the room - Flint Mythhorn - level 44 myth wizard) - Corwin Deathtamer - Level 50 Death Wizard Someone please list the stone roses not just to their locations but the numerical order they identify with such as it is on the quest list, 1st rose, 2nd rose, so on and so forth. Thank you. What do you do if you don't get the stone rose after fighting Malistaire? How do you get back without going through all the fire minions? 11:14, November 27, 2011 (UTC)signed Can't Find Way Back While we're on the subject of stone roses, has anyone else had a problem picking up the Dragon's Roost? I can't close enough to it to collect it. Thanks, --ThistleCadenza